Mascota
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 9... Hinata está embarazada, Kurama y Naruto son unos paranoicos, ¿Kurama es una mascota?


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 9 || Mascota**

 **.**

.

Todos en la aldea le conocen, esta vez ya no es por ser heredera del clan Hyuga, ahora la conocen por ser ella misma, Hinata sobreviviente de la gran guerra, también por ser la esposa del héroe Naruto Uzumaki y como no, la mujer que siempre va acompañada de Kurama.

El día que Hinata supo estaba embarazada, Naruto se puso paranoico como era de esperarse, dejándole tres clones de sombras mientras él no estuviese en casa, alegando que el mundo ninja estaba lleno de peligros y que algo podía pasarle a ella y por ende al bebé, claro que el gustito no le duró mucho, porque Kurama andaba dándose sus vueltas fuera del Uzumaki en una versión pequeña y malvadamente sobre protectora que terminó por acabar con los clones de Naruto de un solo movimiento de su cola y por la espalda.

"¡Zorro traidor!" —pensó Naruto mientras andaba de misión.

Poco a poco los niños de la aldea, comenzaron a reconocer al zorro naranja de nueve colas que siempre andaba por la señora Uzumaki, llamándolo de vez en cuando perro, gato, y mascota, haciendo que el pobre Kurama se mordiese la lengua del coraje, porque se prometió a sí mismo no matar a nadie, al menos hasta que esté lejos y nadie pueda regañarle. Una misión de clase s por ejemplo.

Conforme los meses fueron pasando, la panza de Hinata se fue haciendo más y más grande, Kurama no era tonto y sabía bien lo que pasaba, después de todo él estuvo desde la creación de Naruto, no está demás decir que el mocoso era molesto incluso en el vientre, desde allí se le miraba lo desgraciado y, como no, varias veces quiso matarlo.

Cuando el vientre de Hinata se hizo más y más grande, Kurama se vio contagiado de la paranoia de Naruto, creando así otro Kurama de su mismo tamaño, un compañero de protección que iría del otro lado de Hinata, quería un tercero para la espalda y puede que un cuarto para el frente, pero Hinata se lo prohibió, y no es que Hinata le mande, es solo que la humana está embarazada, hacer corajes podría ser peligroso.

Se conformó entonces por cuidar ambos lados de la Hyuga, con Naruto que casi siempre estaba detrás de ella como una gran y rubia garrapata, Kurama de vez en cuando le gruñía haciendo que casi se volviese una gran pelea, siendo detenidos por una mirada algo fría de la Hyuga embarazada, que con los cambios hormonales se ponía un poquito agresiva cuando le desobedecían.

Cuando Hinata dio a luz y el mocoso salió, el foco de atención se desvió solo un poco, ahora manteniendo uno de los zorros con Hinata y el otro con la pequeña bola rubia de nombre Boruto, claro que esos fueron tiempos hermosos y un poco estresantes también, el mocoso lloraba por todo y Kurama era demasiado flojo para mecer la cuna todo el rato, seguro que cuando creciera, no iba a siquiera agradecérselo, pero no lo hacía por él, es más, no lo hacía por nadie más que por simple curiosidad.

Kurama tenía claro que Naruto quería una familia, y él creía que ya lo eran, miren que ya tenía un hijo igual que sus amigos, pero como Naruto es todo un pillo y le hecha ganas a lo que hace, ahí estaba el pobre Kurama sacando más chacra para un tercer zorrito, pues la mujer estaba nuevamente embarazada, solo que contrario al anterior, este no huele a idiota tipo Naruto, huele más a peligro.

Naruto trató de conseguirle al zorro unos lentes negros y unos chalecos que cantaban escuadrón de protección, mismos que fueron destrozados por las garras asesinas del buen Kurama que reía maléfico mientras su rubio amigo lloraba.

Durante el segundo embarazo Hinata era mucho más tranquila, pero sin duda daba más miedo enojada, por eso ellos siempre se controlaban dándose patadas solo por la espalda, donde no había testigos y Hinata no les miraba.

Kurama estaba un poco molesto porque, realmente parecía una mascota, sin embargo agradecía que lo pareciera de la Hyuga que siempre le defendía:

"Kurama-san no es una mascota, es de la familia" —era lo que siempre decía.


End file.
